Wolf and the Long Lost Twin
by timberwolf v1
Summary: Kraft Lawrence has finally decided to settle down and open up a shop in the bustling town of Craftsboro. His companion, the Wise Wolf Holo, agrees as well, but their road to happiness takes a mysterious detour when a strange figure appears in their lives. Who is this person and why does she look exactly like Holo? R&R!


**~Prologue: Wolf and a Fateful Meeting~**

"How long do you think we shall we be staying here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Holo."

Kraft Lawrence walked at a brisk, but leisurely pace, keeping his eyes focused on the cobblestone streets ahead. He was well aware of the fuming expression his traveling companion bore at the moment, but chose to ignore it, wondering what the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu would do to reprimand him. Much to his surprise, she suddenly leaped out in front of him, forcing him to stop. He regarded her quizzically.

"Something the matter?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," scowled Holo, her fierce, crimson eyes lighting up in anger. "I did not think it was possible for you to stay grounded in a single location for this length of time-at least not until you opened your own shop. Tell me, how many days have we idled about in Craftsboro?"

"I believe we've been here for...three days? No, no wait four!" Lawrence let out a wry smile as he watched an exasperated Holo throw her hands up in disgust. "How wrong am I? he asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his silver-colored head.

"Very wrong, I'm afraid. We've been here for nearly two weeks now, Lawrence!" said Holo, her voice and temper rising with each word. "I would not mind it if you had matters of business to tend to, but all we've been doing is eating, sleeping, and drinking!" She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her temple with her slender fingers.

Lawrence let out a sigh of his own, putting a comforting hand on Holo's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not being forward with you, Holo." Their gazes locked as she looked up, waiting breathlessly for his explanation. "There's just something about this town that feels right." Lawrence exhaled, feeling a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been reluctant to tell Holo about his plan, even going so far as to sneak out in the middle of the night on several occasions to talk to the local townspeople at the pub about the standard of living in Craftsboro. He was well aware of Holo's desire to continue traveling with him, and to perhaps see her homeland of Yoitsu together, but she had made it explicitly clear to him that his dream of opening a shop had the highest priority, and for that he was forever grateful.

"There are many things that feel _right_, Lawrence," quipped Holo, still sporting a frown, although her teasing tone was impossible to mistake. "It feels right to make a profit when trading furs. It feels right to eat a bushel of apples. And..." she leaned in dangerously close to Lawrence's face and whispered, "It feels right when a woman knows how to please her man in the bedroom."

He gulped and turned his head away. _I hate it when she does that_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," coughed Lawrence, hoping to get back to the subject at hand. "But, really I think-"

"Oh I bet you do not," Holo interjected, a mischievous smile growing wider on her face. "You are a gentlemen after all. And men of a gentle kind do not engage in such sensuous and passionate affairs. Am I wrong, Lawrence?"

Lawrence groaned. "Whatever. Can we please get back to the topic at hand?"

Holo giggled. "But of course!"

"Anyways, as I was saying. Craftsboro is the perfect place to settle down and open a shop. For one, it is the main trading hub in this region, and so merchants will always be passing through here." Lawrence paused, hoping the wise wolf would humor him with her thoughts. To his dismay, she remained silent, but a visible twitch of her perked ears and warm smile spurred him to continue. "The weather is magnificent as well. Tell me, dear Holo, do you not have the smell of spring flowers invading your nostrils this very moment?" He flashed a beaming grin at his companion.

"No, I do believe that is the saccharine aroma of honey-dipped pears, Lawerence," Holo said, crossing her arms and flashing her own fanged-grin. "While I do agree that this town has all the ingredients necessary for your goals, I question whether or not you have the capital to start your own shop. If Craftsboro is as bountiful as it appears to be, the start-up cost will not be cheap."

"Well..."

"Do not play dumb. How do you plan to raise the money?"

"I figure it'll take around 2000 Lumione gold coins as a down payment and another 2000 to get the full deed," said Lawrence as he scratched methodically at the stubble on his chin. "I've saved up about 1800 coins. It shouldn't take too long to get the rest for the down payment, I'll just have to find some odd jobs here and there."

"Odd jobs?" inquired Holo, regarding Lawerence with a quizzical expression. "What do those entail?"

Lawrence sighed and looked around him. People hustled about, drifting from store to store and stall to stall. Business was everywhere and it was booming. The very sight articulated his hopes and dreams more than words ever could. He stepped out from the cool shade that the awning above them provided and shielded his eyes from the brilliant sunlight, taking in the sight before him with as much appreciation as an artist would a masterpiece.

"Do you see this, Holo? There is so much to be offered here in Craftsboro. Surely, there are businesses that could use the services of an experienced merchant such as myself." He turned back to her, his eyes ablaze with determination. "There is no doubt, I will have enough money by the end of the month! I swear it!"

Holo smiled and walked up to him, holding out her hand. This time, it was Lawrence who bore a befuddled expression. "If you say you can do this, then I will accept it." Lawrence paused for a moment, surprised that he was able to convince his stubborn companion so quickly.

"This isn't another one of your pranks, is it?"

"I'm offended!" said Holo, sticking her tongue out, eliciting a chuckle from both of them.

"Thank you," said Lawrence as he gently clasped Holo's soft hands with his. "I guess this means we're officially business partners now, Holo!"

"Partners, eh?" grinned Holo. "Well it is true that wolves mate for life you know."

"Tactfully leaving out the most relevant part of my words...yes you'll make a fine business associate indeed!" Lawrence beamed, proud of his wit. This only amused Holo even more as she shook her head in laughter.

"Touche, touche!"

"Well that's enough talk, don't you think? I think it's time to put our little plan into action!"

"And how will we do that?"

Lawrence pointed towards a tall complex peeking out of the skyline. Its pointed and arched rooftop was very reminiscent of the many cathedrals Lawrence had seen in his travels. "That's the civil administration building. We'll be able to find all of the information we'll need there. Come on!" Lawrence took Holo's hand into his own and began to tug her with him as he began walking.

"Hey, hey! Not so fast! This is hardly the way to treat a lady!" quipped Holo playfully, as she struggled to keep pace.

"You know what they say, Holo, the early bird gets the worm! There is no time to waste!"

"I'm a wolf, Lawrence, not a bird!"

The two shared a hearty laugh as they passed through the streets, attracting the curious stares of the many townspeople they encountered.

* * *

**"**Whew, that was a lot harder than I expected!" Lawrence walked out of the cramped building out into the open space of the plaza in front of it. There were considerably less people milling about, no doubt due to the fact that it was nearly sundown. He sighed. Lawrence hoped that Holo wouldn't be too upset with him. After being informed that women were not allowed into the civil administration building, he had promised her that he would be done in just a short while. Lawrence looked around, but could not see any sign of the red-haired wolf girl. _That's odd, I hope she hasn't caused any trouble. She better not be drinking again._

Just as he was about to investigate one of the nearby bars, Lawrence noticed a familiar hooded figure lazing about near one of the fruit stalls. _Holo!_

"There you are," called Lawrence as he approached the figure. "I've been looking all over for you! I'm sorry for being so late, Holo."

"Hmm?" The figure turned around and stared at him uneasily. "Where did you hear that name from?"

Lawrence freezed for a moment, thinking that he had mistaken this stranger for someone else, but chuckled when he caught sight of those unmistakable, piercing red eyes. "So now you're pretending not to know me, eh? Well I guess I deserve it, I am as you say, a "fool"." He extended a hand. "I saw a bar just down the street, why don't we get something to eat and drink?"

"I believe you have mistaken me for another...my name is Horo, not Holo."

Her response only caused Lawrence to laugh even harder. "Good show! Good show! Have you ever performed in a play? You have a natural talent for acting, I must say. Now come on let's-" before Lawrence could reach out for her hand, another eerily familiar voice rang out in the distance.

"Lawrence? There you are! Did you know long I was waiting? I brought you some food from the bar over there and-"

Lawrence turned around and saw Holo, dressed in her usual garment, the leather-wrapped package of food that she had promised tucked safely in her hands. He turned back to the stranger. Then back to Holo. Then back again. No words came out of the merchant's mouth as he continued to swivel his head back and forth between the two identical girls. Because of his complete and utter shock at the situation at hand, he failed to notice the serious and menacing staredown that the two were having. The deathly silence was broken by the howl of a wolf somewhere in the distance.

"I did not think you would have the nerve to show yourself in civilization again."

"Such a cruel greeting. But I would expect nothing less from you, my dear sister Holo."

* * *

**A/n: Idea that's been brewing in my head for a little bit. Hope you all like it! Reviews and comments always welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
